(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a three-dimensional image display device, and more particularly, to an autostereoscopic three-dimensional image display device.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as display device techniques have been developed, display devices capable of displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image and methods of displaying 3D images have been investigated.
In general, in a 3D image display technology, stereoscopic perception of an object at a near distance can be achieved using binocular parallax. That is, when a left eye and a right eye receives different 2D images, and the image received in the left eye (hereinafter referred to as a “left eye image”) and the image received in the right eye (hereinafter referred to as a “right eye image”) are transmitted to a brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are combined by the brain to be recognized as a 3D image having depth.
Some 3D image display devices capable of displaying a 3D image using binocular parallax require the use of glasses, such as shutter glasses, polarized glasses, etc. On the other hand, an autostereoscopic 3D image display device that does not require the use of glasses uses an optical system such as a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, etc., disposed in the display device.
The most frequently used autostereoscopic display device in recent years uses a lenticular lens, which realizes a 3D image by dividing a 3D image into several viewpoints with the lenticular lens and displaying it.